The Way of the Ninja
by DarkAssassinB34
Summary: This is my OC in the world of Naruto... Or as I should say Naruko! Please enjoy and review! Rated T for being Naruto
1. Chapter 1: The Mark of Friendship

_**Chapter 1: The Mark of Friendship**_

Arata Daichi a brunette with green eyes was well known around Konoha as the world's number one Prankster. He's been nothing but a troublemaker for the village. No one was safe from his pranking ways.

Chuckling he was running from some very pissed off civilians; that he threw water balloons full of wet paint at and now they were a group of pink and blue civilians chasing after him.

"Can't catch me!" He boasted as he ran through the allies losing them.

He chuckled at the angry voices becoming fainter behind him before he stopped running. Panting he figured that he could have a victory lunch at 'Ichiraku Ramen' today.

Walking with a grin he heard voices coming his way and he saw three adults chasing a young blonde girl with blue eyes and she had three whisker marks on each side of her face.

"Kill her!" Shouted one of the adults and they had farming equipment and Arata knew that they were deadly.

This wasn't the first time he's seen this girl, it's just that every time someone was either glaring at her or she was by herself. This is the first time that he's seen someone trying to kill her.

"**HEY!**" Arata shouted gaining their attention, "Leave her alone!"

"Kid, keep out of stuff you don't understand!" One of the adults said, "We're dealing with this monster!"

Arata's glare darkened, "Oh really? Well from my point of view I see three adults gaining up on an innocent girl!" He snarled, "You three are the real monsters!"

They ignored him and went back to the girl so Arata looked around before picking up a stone and running over there smashing it against one of their kneecaps.

The adult cried out in pain as he bent over to grab his leg so Arata brought the stone to his jaw knocking him back before he looked at the girl, "Come on!" He took off and she followed after him.

The other two gave chase but lost the two children.

By now Arata and the girl were panting in exhaustion from running, "So what *pant* was that *pant* about?" Arata asked trying to catch his breath.

The girl looked down sadly, "I don't know." She said softly, "Everyone's been trying to kill me for as long as I remembered."

Now Arata was confused on why they would want to kill an innocent girl but he smiled, "Well I don't want to kill you." He pointed out.

Now the girl looked confused, "Why?"

Arata shrugged, "Why not?" He stuck his hand out, "The name's Arata Daichi King of Pranks!" He stated proudly.

She smiled and shook his hand, "Naruko Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Naruko!" Arata said happily.

They talked to each other as they walked towards Ichiraku's and people were giving Naruko the stink eye, but they were surprised to see Arata the village prankster with her.

From what Arata could tell, Naruko was shy probably from the whole everyone trying to kill her thing… He made a mental note to help her out with that so he cracked jokes and made a fool of himself to get her to smile instead of looking sad.

It worked to a certain degree but seeing everyone's glares made her look sad again.

_This could take a while._ Arata thought sheepishly as they made it to Ichiraku, "Hey old man, are there two seats open?" Naruko looked surprise at how Arata acted.

A man wearing a white chef outfit with a chef hat covering his black hair that was beginning to turn gray, "Ah Arata, welcome!" He said before looking at Naruko, "And who is this young lady?"

"This is Naruko!" Arata sat down and after a second hesitation Naruko followed suit, "So do you have any specials today?"

"Yes I have the Pork Ramen Special!" Ichiraku said proudly.

"Two bowls of that please!" As Ichiraku went to make them Naruko finally asked a question.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked nervously

Arata tipped his head in confusion, "Any reason I can't help a friend?"

"What's a friend?" Arata stared at her in shock for a few seconds, "What?"

"You don't know what friend means?" As Naruko shook her head Arata sighed, "Okay the best way I can explain this is… A person being with another, always helping them… I honestly don't know how to explain it." He admitted laughing.

Naruko still looked confused but she didn't ask anything else when Ichiraku brought out two bowls of Ramen and Arata started to dig in before he noticed that Naruko wasn't touching her bowl.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked curiously.

Naruko looked apologetic, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Arata chuckled, "You don't have anything to be sorry for." He continued to dig in and in a little bit Naruko followed suit, her eyes widening as she tasted ramen for the first time and she began to dig in and in five minutes there were eight empty bowls and she was asking for a ninth as Arata finished his bowl staring wide eyed at her.

_I think I got her addicted._ He thought with his eye twitching.

Later Arata was crying anime tears as he held his wallet upside down with it empty but he wiped them away in a second and smiled, "You sure enjoyed that." He commented

Naruko looked embarrassed, "Sorry, it's just that I never tasted something so good."

_She's actually opening up a bit._ Realized Arata

"So… What now?"

Before she could reply they heard a voice behind them, "There you are Naruko!" They turned to see a teenager with a scar going across his face wearing a green Chunin vest.

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruko hugged him.

"Easy there." Iruka laughed before he looked at Arata, "And you are?" He asked

"This is Arata!" Naruko said, "He stopped some people from chasing me and introduced me to Ramen!"

Again Arata was holding his wallet upside down with anime tears at the mention of Ramen, which went unnoticed be Naruko.

Iruka held back a chuckle knowing about how Naruko was with her favorite food, "Thank you for looking out for her." He said

"It's no problem!" Arata said happily, "I'm happy that I made a friend!"

Sadly though Naruko had to go home and she looked sad about it.

"Hey Naruko!" She looked back at Arata, "I promise to hang out with you tomorrow!" He called out

She smiled, "It's a deal!"

Iruka smiled at how Naruko made a new friend… If he knew the mischief that they would cause in the village for the next few years he would've groaned in annoyance.

One thing that can be said about Arata is that he can be an influence all right.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? And before you say anything I'm a straight male who was asked by a friend to write a story about a female Naruto. I just wanted to explain where she got her mannerisms, ramen addiction and taste for pranking from! **


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation from the Academy

**Review Time!**

** Uub: Okay I was planning on it as well and I already have the third member planned! Plus I hope that you like this chapter!**

** Okay enough reviews; here's the next chappie!**

_**Chapter 2: Graduation from the Academy**_

Naruko and Arata chuckled mischievously as they painted on a slab of stone, "So do you think they'll notice?" Arata asked impressed at the prank that Naruko came up with.

Naruko gave a sly smile, "Oh I hope they do!"

No sooner did she say that there was a loud yell, "NARUKO! ARATA!" They turned to see Jounins heading for them.

Arata paled quickly, "Time to go!" Naruko didn't argue.

Luckily they were already done with the prank so they took off running with the Jounins giving chase, "You both crossed the line this time!"

What they painted over was the Hokage Monument which showed their village's leader on the side of a mountain and now they were running for their lives.

"Give it up!" Naruko cried out, "You're just mad because you didn't have the guts to do what we did!" While her mannerisms changed drastically so did her appearance.

She still wore her blonde hair in pigtails that reached to her shoulder and she fancied wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit that she found in a shop. It had a red swirl on the back. She also wore green goggles on her forehead like a Leaf Shinobi wear's their headband.

Despite the whole color thing Arata had to admit. You can't hide in kill me now orange and not be a good Ninja.

As the Jounins gained on them Arata threw a rock and activated a trap that dropped garbage on the two Jounins and the fell over one of them having a banana peel on his head.

Arata chuckled before he wiped the dirt off of his red shirt and red shorts. He wore red because it blended in the dark better than the color black.

Naruko laughed, "That was too easy." She said with a grin and Arata laughed with her when.

"**OH YEAH NARUKO?!**" They both jumped in the air in shock before landing on their butts and turned to see Iruka.

"What are you doing here Iruka Sensei?!" Asked Naruko in shock.

"No what are you two doing here?" Iruka countered, "You should be in class."

Arata sweat dropped, "We're in trouble aren't we?"

A few minutes later both Arata and Naruko were tied up in front of the class, "I'm at the end of my rope you two! You both failed the final exam the last two years and while yes you're doing much better this year you two are both screwing it up!"

Naruko turned her head away and Arata saw a dangerous gleam in Iruka's eyes.

_Oh boy._ He thought in fear.

"Fine, because you two missed it everyone will review the transformation Jutsu!" Everyone gave the two a glare with killer intent mixed in.

A little bit later a girl wearing a red dress with long pink hair got into position, "All right, Sakura here… Transform!" A cloud of smoke covered her and in a second she was an exact copy of Iruka Sensei.

"Transform into me?" Iruka smiled, "Good."

Sakura turned back to normal, "Yes I did it!" She celebrated before turning to a boy in front of Naruko who had jet black hair and he wore a blue shirt with a symbol on the back that stood for his clan, "Sasuke did you see that?

Sasuke didn't acknowledge her but when Iruka said next he walked forward and did the same thing before walking back.

"Next Naruko Uzimaki!"

Arata smirked, "Knock them dead!" He said

The others glared at her but she focused and in a cloud of smoke appeared the Fourth Hokage and the others were shocked because no one attempted to transform into him before.

"Nice one, looks just like him." Iruka said with a smile.

She turned back with a huge grin on her face, "All right!"

"Nice one!" Arata walked forward since he was next.

"Thanks!" Naruko said her eyes shining in triumph at passing the Transformation test, "You're turn to knock them dead!"

Arata laughed, "Of course!" He transformed this time into the Third Hokage.

"Nice one." Arata turned back and looked at Naruko who turned away in anger.

"You copied me!"

"… How did I copy you?" Arata asked in confusion.

"You did a Hokage after I did!"

Arata sweat dropped again wondering if maybe he changed her mannerisms too much over the years.

After class the two of them were cleaning up their artwork on the Hokage Monument, "This sucks." Naruko muttered.

"Adults suck." Arata told her

"Too true."

Iruka's eye twitched as he heard that but he smirked, "You know if you two hurry up I'll take you both out for Ramen as my treat!"

Arata had a scared look in his eyes while Naruko looked excited.

_Why did I introduce her to Ramen?!_ He thought in horror.

"You got it!" Naruko cried out as she moved with inhuman speed, "I'll get this cleaned up in no time!" While she was cleaning the monument there was a time that she knocked Arata off the scaffold and he fell towards the village before hitting tree branches to slow his fall.

"Oops heheh, sorry Arata." Naruko called down

_Must… Refrain… From… Homicide!_ Arata thought in pain.

After a few more agonizing minutes since Arata had to go back up there to help clean up they were at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand getting ready to eat their first bowls of it.

Naruko took her goggles off as she started to slurp down a bowl and Arata started to eat when Iruka spoke up, "Why would you two do that to the Hokage Faces?" He asked, "I mean you both know who the Hokage are right?"

Arata snorted, "Who doesn't?"

"Of course we know!" Naruko said putting her now empty bowl down, "They were the greatest Shinobi of their time right?"

"Then why?" Iruka wanted to know.

_Oh boy here we go._ Arata thought in amusement as Naruko went on with her dream of being the greatest Hokage ending with a catchphrase she became fond of, "Believe it!"

Iruka had a stupefied look on his face as he slurped a noodle that was hanging out his mouth.

"Uh by the way, I kind of want to ask a little favor sensei." She said nervously

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "You want another bowl?"

"No I uh… Want to try on your headband!" She clasped her hands together, "Come on please!" To add more effect she put in the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Oh this? No way!" Naruko looked shock that her puppy dog eyes didn't work, "You can only wear this when you finally graduate from the Leaf Academy and become a Ninja you have to pass the test tomorrow!"

At the mention of the test Arata felt nervous, it's true that he purposely flunked the last two in order to help Naruko improve and mostly because it helped him get victims for his pranks, but he wasn't sure if he could really pass this time.

"That is so uncool!" Naruko pouted

"Is that why you took off your goggles?" Iruka asked with a chuckle

Naruko didn't answer so instead she said, "I want another bowl!"

The next day they were in the classroom, "When we call your name come into the room, the subject will be on the Clone Jutsu!"

Arata winced in nervousness because that was his worse technique, it used to be Naruko's but he made her practice by offering to take her to Ichiraku and that was why he was broke at the moment. So right about now he was wishing that he actually practiced with Naruko instead of throwing Kunai's

As the names were called Arata tapped his fingers together. They were calling names at random and Naruko just went in there and after a bit she came out with a Genin Headband on, "**I DID IT ARATA I PASSED!**" She said in hyped up excitement, "At this rate I'll be Hokage in no time, believe it!"

At how she was acting Arata laughed calming down when he was called so he walked in there and saw Iruka sitting there with Mizuki, "Okay Arata Daichi." Iruka said with a smile, "Do the Clone Jutsu!"

His throat like sandpaper Arata did the hand sign and focused with all of his energy.

_I'm going to pass! I'm going to pass!_ He thought in determination because if he didn't then he wouldn't pass yet again.

Arata felt his chakra swirl around his body, "Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke he looked to see… A very messed up clone with an arm for a head and where the left arm was supposed to be there was a butt cheek.

Arata looked at it in horror before looking at Iruka who just sighed, "You failed!" As those words left Iruka's lips Arata fell to his knees in shock, "Sorry but maybe next year Arata."

Knowing that his one chance was gone again he slowly walked out to see a grinning Naruko waiting, "So how did you do?" She asked but her smile dropped when she didn't see a headband on him and his face told her, "Oh man I'm sorry."

Arata forced a smile, "It's okay Naruko! I'm happy that you passed."

Naruko didn't look too convinced but Arata sighed.

"I just need to be by myself for a bit okay?" Without waiting for an answer he left.

In a little bit he was sitting on one of the tallest buildings in Konoha, a place where he goes to be alone.

_I ruined it._ He thought in sadness because he knew that Naruko would be going on missions now leaving him by himself in the village. _Why couldn't I make a simple clone?_

That was when Arata sensed that he wasn't alone so he turned expecting to see either Naruko or Iruka but instead he saw Mizuki.

"Mizuki Sensei?" He asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Mizuki had a look of sympathy, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You were actually trying to pass this time weren't you?" He knew that Arata purposely failed the last two years.

Arata looked down, "Yeah, Naruko and I made a promise to pass this year because we both wanted to be great Ninja's… Looks like I broke my promise." Some tears escaped before he wiped them away.

Mizuki scratched the back of his head, "Iruka Sensei is tough but he really cares for both Naruko and you especially since you were her first friend."

"I know." Arata looked at him, "But now she's a Ninja and she'll be on missions while I'm stuck here."

That was when Mizuki smiled kindly, "I'm not supposed to do this but there is still a way to let you pass."

Arata's eyes widened at that, "Wait what?!" He stood up wiping away his tears, "What is it?!"

"There's a scroll on the Hokage's desk that is used to test students to see if they can sneak past the ninja to get it, once you get it bring it to me and you'll pass!" Mizuki told him, "But you need to do this yourself! You can't even tell Naruko."

Arata agreed without hesitation.

That night he stole the scroll.

(Scene Shift- One hour later)

Naruko was eating Ramen with Iruka but she wasn't getting as many bowls as she usually did, "You okay Naruko?"

She looked at Iruka, "I'm worried about Arata." She admitted, "He looked pretty down the last time I saw him."

Iruka knew what she meant, "I wanted to pass him as well as you Naruko but he's not ready." Then he smiled, "But you're a Genin, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want you to feel bad because of him."

Naruko smiled a bit because that was exactly how Arata was.

Before anymore could be said Mizuki Sensei ran in, "Iruka it's horrible!"

"What? What is it?" Iruka asked in confusion and Naruko stopped eating to find out.

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away!" Mizuki said frantically, "Bring Naruko as well, it's about Arata!"

"What happened?!" Naruko asked worried about her friend.

"He stole the sacred scroll!" Naruko didn't know what that was until Iruka gasped.

"He stole the Scroll of Sealing?!"

Naruko knew that the Scroll of Sealing was a very sacred scroll that should never be messed with. _What is Arata thinking?!_ She thought in confusion knowing that he would know better than to mess with that.

(Scene Shift- the Shack in the woods)

Arata rolled the scroll open to see the first thing, "Chakra Molding?" He smirked, "Sounds like a challenge!"

(Scene Shift-Lord Hokage's)

As Iruka and Naruko got there a crowd of Jounins were around the Third Hokage, "Lord Hokage this is not just a prank!" One of them said, "This is a serious crime!"

Another Jounin with an eye patch spoke up, "That scroll contains secrets sealed by the First Hokage! Secrets known to only our village!"

A Jounin with a helmet walked up, "If it falls into the wrong hands it can destroy our very way of life!"

The Third Hokage nodded, "All right. Bring Arata here at once!"

"Sir!" Every Jounin took off and Naruko took off on her own to look for Arata.

_That Baka! What in the name of Kage is he thinking?!_ Naruko thought as she raced through the village. _Where would he go?!_

Then she thought of one place. A shack that they found in the woods years ago where they always went to train various techniques for the Academy.

Mizuki meanwhile ran through the streets throwing the Jounins off by pretending to look. _Now that I told everyone what Arata did I can eliminate him and take the scroll. They'll be glad that he's gone and maybe I can eliminate that Demon Girl while I'm at it. And of course I keep the scroll for myself!_ He smirked evilly as he continued on.

(Scene Shift- the Shack in the woods)

Arata was panting in exhaustion as Naruko ran towards him, "Oh hey Naruko what's going on?" No sooner did he ask that did she punch him in the head, "**OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**"

"**YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!**" Naruko shouted at him and she continued before he could answer, "**SCRATCH THAT, YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL WERE YOU?! PULLING PRANKS IS ONE THING BUT THIS?!**"

Arata blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Before she could answer Iruka came out, "Caught you! It's all over!"

"So did I pass?" Arata had a smirk on his face but it diminished at their confused expressions, "You know the test!"

"What test?" Iruka asked trying to get his side of the story.

"Mizuki Sensei told me about this test so I can graduate! All I had to do was take a scroll without being caught." As he said that understanding dawned in both Naruko's and Iruka's eyes, "… I was just tricked into stealing something for him wasn't I?"

"You think?" Naruko asked in relief that her friend didn't go rogue on the village but she was still angry at him for being stupid.

"Arata you need to see the Third Hokage immediately!" Iruka said but then his eyes widened as he pushed both Naruko and Arata out of the way, "**LOOK OUT!**" Kunai's came flying at him knocking him right up to the shack.

The scroll was knocked out of Arata's hands into Naruko's.

"I see you found out my plan!" Iruka glared at Mizuki who was sitting in the tree with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"So that's the way it is huh?" Iruka asked in pain as he pulled a Kunai out from his leg, "I should've known!"

Mizuki looked at Naruko who had the scroll, "Naruko give me the scroll now!"

"Like I would give it to you!" Naruko snarled angry at him for using her friend like that.

"Naruko get Arata and the scroll to the Third Hokage!" Iruka ordered, "It contains forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in grave danger!"

Naruko nodded and grabbed Arata's arm, "Come on!" She said

"What about Iruka?" Arata asked

Naruko hesitated but she shook her head, "He knows what he's doing!" She said but before she could leave Mizuki said something.

"Naruko do you want to know why the village hates you?" That stopped her cold, "Did you know that your whole life every Shinobi has been lying to you?"

"**NO MIZUKI!**" Iruka cried out as he realized what he was doing.

"They've been lying since the decree twelve years ago!" Now Mizuki had Naruko's undivided attention.

"What decree?" She asked in hesitation.

"Everyone knows except you, even Arata does," Arata did not have a clue on what he was talking about, "They're even hiding it from you right now, they would do anything to shut me up!"

"What is this decree?" Naruko asked forgetting what she was supposed to do, "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"**DON'T TELL HER, IT'S FORBIDDEN!**" Iruka cried out but his yelling only increased Naruko's curiosity.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" As he said that Arata's jaw fell open while Naruko's eyes widened.

_The Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the village is sealed inside of Naruko?!_ Arata thought in horror.

"The Fox Spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body!" Mizuki told her, "You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"**STOP IT!**" Iruka cried out in pain as he tried to move.

"They've been all sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life!" Mizuki chuckled, "Didn't you think it was strange how they were treating you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

"… Arata did you really know?" Naruko asked as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"No! I never knew!" Arata told her and he sighed, "But I wouldn't believe what he's saying!"

Naruko gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"He said that the Fox took over your body?" As she nodded Arata snorted, "Well that's not true!"

"What?!"

"Naruko, you're my best friend and fox or no fox I accept you as my friend!" Arata smiled, "After all you're not the Fox!"

Naruko looked surprised but she gave a small smile, "He's lying!" Mizuki shouted as he threw a giant Ninja Star right at Arata.

Arata didn't have time to dodge but he was pushed out of the way and to his horror as he looked back he saw that Naruko was now impaled through her shoulder against the shed.

"**NARUKO!**" He cried out running forward but Mizuki came in kicking him back.

"Oh no you don't dropout!" Mizuki sneered, "Just think, this is all your fault."

Arata got up glaring at Mizuki who was walking towards Naruko to get the scroll, "Hey I'm still alive!"

Mizuki just glanced at him, "So what?" He asked, "What can a weakling like you do to me?"

Snarling Arata did a hand sign, "**CHAKRA MOLD JUTSU!**" Immediately blue chakra coiled around his body.

This in turn surprised both Mizuki and Iruka while Naruko was trying to get the Shuriken out of her shoulder.

_How does he have that much Chakra?!_ Mizuki thought in curiosity.

Iruka on the other hand gaped. _That was a Technique developed by the First Hokage!_

With that Arata charged at Mizuki throwing a punch and when Mizuki moved he saw the punch take down a tree.

_W-what is this kid?_

Arata kept throwing punches but he only landed on which knocked Mizuki back before a Kunai came flying past him, "HA! You missed!" Arata gloated.

"Did I?" Confused at Mizuki's response Arata turned to see an exploding tag go off; if it wasn't for his Chakra Mold he would've died in the blast but it cancelled out from the blast knocking him onto the ground.

"Okay now I believe that you're important to kill." Mizuki snarled as he pulled out a Kunai to slit Arata's throat when Naruko came flying forward head-butting him, "Not bad for a brat." He said getting up.

Naruko glared at Mizuki, "If you ever harm my friends again I'll kill you!" She threatened.

"Such big words for a Demon Brat!" Mizuki snarled, "I can defeat you with a single move!"

Not threatened by him Naruko did a certain hand sign, "I'll defeat you with a move I learned from Iruka Sensei a long time ago."

At hearing that Mizuki laughed, "Show me what you got Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Immediately the clearing was covered by thousands upon thousands of Naruko's.

_No freaking way!_ Arata thought in shock. _**THE**__ Shadow Clone Jutsu?! How does she know this?!_

Mizuki fell on his butt in shock trying to back away but Naruko ran full speed at him and let's just say that if Mizuki didn't trick him into stealing the Sacred Scroll Arata would've felt really sorry for him.

In a second Mizuki was twitching on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth and his face all bruised up while Naruko scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I think that I may have went a little overboard."

Arata rolled his eyes, "You think? He's lucky he isn't dead with the beating you gave him!"

Then he remembered the scroll so he walked over and picked it up before taking it to Iruka, "I'm sorry for being an idiot and letting him trick me." Arata said softly, "I just wanted to be a Ninja so bad and well when I heard him say that there was a chance then I took it without thinking of the consequences."

Iruka looked thoughtful before he smirked, "Close your eyes."

Confused by the request Arata did as he was asked and after a while he grew impatient, "How much longer?" He asked in annoyance.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Arata opened his eyes to see that nothing has changed with Iruka smiling at him, "Congratulations, you graduated."

Eyes widening Arata reached up and felt a Genin Headband on his forehead. _How the hell did he get this on me without me noticing?!_ He thought in shock and he looked back to Naruko who had a big grin then at Mizuki who was now missing his headband. _At least I know where it came from._

"And to celebrate I'm treating you both to dinner tonight!" That was when Arata noticed that the sun was coming up and he yawned before falling backwards from a combination of Chakra Depletion, Staying up all night and overall fatigue falling asleep.

Naruko sighed, "I'll get him back to his apartment." She said in annoyance.

Iruka chuckled, "I'll get the scroll back to the Third Hokage." He looked as Naruko dragged Arata none too gently back to the village.

_Good luck you two._

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruko's Pupil

_**Chapter 3: Naruko's Pupil**_

Arata muttered indignantly after he got his picture taken for his Shinobi license. He was nearly roped into doing a face paint trick with Naruko but he told her that he wasn't going to mess around with his Shinobi license so he had to leave before she could find him which in turn made it as soon as he got the picture taken he got bonked on the head for being and he quotes a 'Baka!'

With the mountain made on his head he was waiting for Naruko to get her license and he was trying not to bust a gut with her face painted pale white with some orange around her eyes and lips.

Shaking his head he left while she was taking her picture to take care of his monthly needs of getting food. After all not having any parents made him responsible for himself with the money he gets with the monthly salaries… Maybe that was why he gets along with Naruko because they're the same with the no parents thing.

He chuckled at the whole him being a Genin now and in a way he was grateful to Mizuki, he's not saying that he wasn't a bastard because he was… But if Mizuki didn't convince him to steal the scroll he wouldn't be a Genin now would he?

Sighing at that thought Arata walked to the store where he bumped into an old classmate, "Oh hey Chouji!"

Chouji was a very fat kid and you never say that in front of him or any members of the Akimichi Clan unless you want to end up with a few broken bones in the next few seconds, but he is a brunette with a green jacket and he held a bag of potato chips in his hands as usual.

Chouji smiled, "Arata! How are you doing?"

_Must… Resist… Fat… Joke!_ Arata had a smile, "Pretty good Chouji, I'm just getting my monthly supplies while Naruko is getting her Shinobi license."

"Yeah I've heard that you managed to pass through a remedial exam!" Chouji said happily

Arata's eye twitched at the cover story for him stealing the Sacred Scroll which he's apologized a thousand times already but they could've given a better excuse rather than the remedial exam."

"… Yes." Arata sighed, "Anyway's what are you doing here?"

"Eating!" Arata gave him a blank stare

"…You're eating in the middle of the store?"

"Yup!"

"… Did you at least by that bag?" He asked after a long awkward silence

"I brought it with me!"

Shaking his head Arata said good bye and got his supplies before he walked out only to be grabbed by the scruff of his shirt by a pissed Naruko, "Hey at least let me get these home before you hit me!" He whined before noticing the kid with a gray helmet that showed black hair and a yellow shirt with a blue scarf that was too big for him following her around, "Did you take up babysitting?"

Arata got punched on the head for that, "**OW! HEY MY SKULL IS NOT MADE OF STEEL YOU KNOW!**" He shouted at her

The kid looked at the two of them, "Who is this boss?"

Arata raised an eyebrow, "Boss?"

Naruko sighed, "This is Konohomaru the brat that won't leave me alone!"

"**I'M NOT A BRAT!**" Shouted Konohomaru

"Uh huh and why is he following you around?" Arata asked as they walked to his apartment while he was carrying his bag of groceries.

"He wants me to be his teacher."

No sooner did Naruko say that Arata busted out laughing before he got punched in the head yet again, "**OW!** Seriously this is abuse!" Arata whined

"You're going to help me with him." Naruko said

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't I might kill him." As Naruko said that Konohomaru paled slightly.

Arata glanced at her, "Noted and I would've helped you anyway Naruko."

"Thanks Arata." With that they headed to the training center after he left his groceries in his house.

"Okay so what do we teach the kid first?" Naruko asked offhandedly.

"SHADOW CLONES!" Konohomaru was justly ignored at that point.

"Why don't we see how well he does the Transformation Technique?" Suggested Arata.

Naruko nodded approvingly before taking the role of a wise mentor, "Listen my young pupil, you must transform into me to pass my first test!"

Konohomaru nodded and he focused doing the hand seals, "Transform!" In a second there was a very, very and did I say very, fat version of Naruko in front of them.

Naruko's eye twitched while Arata was failing at hiding his laughter and a second later they had mountains on their heads.

_This is going to be a long day._ Arata thought in pain.

The rest of the day was spent with Konohomaru practicing his Transformation Jutsu and he smiled as he got better but he was panting after continuous training for six hours now.

"How *pant* was *pant* that *pant* boss?" He asked breathing heavily

Naruko smirked, "Pretty good, I'll make a Shinobi out of you yet!" She was interrupted by something cold tapping her head and she turned to see Arata with three ice cold soda's in his hands and he was holding one out to her, "Oh thanks Arata!" She took the soda gratefully.

Arata raised an eyebrow, "You're not working him to death are you?" He asked before giving Konohomaru a soda.

"Thanks!" Konohomaru said happily chugging it down.

Naruko brushed the question off, "Of course not, he's finally getting the Transformation Jutsu."

Arata nodded thoughtfully, "It only took him almost the whole day?" At Naruko's nod he continued, "How long before you start teaching him Shadow Clones?"

"A few weeks maybe." As she said that Konohomaru looked at her in shock.

"**A FEW WEEKS?!**"

Naruko took a sip of her drink, "So what's up with this weird obsession with your Grandfather?"

Konohomaru looked down, "My Grandfather named me Konohomaru, after the ancient name of the village so it should be easy to remember but no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village." He clenched his fists, "That's cause when they look at me they really don't see me, all they see is the honorable Grandson of Lord Hokage."

"Must be tough Konohomaru." Arata said surprising him by saying his name, "But come on not everyone calls you that, we're living proof right here."

He smiled but he continued, "I can't stand it anymore, it's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that… That's the reason that I have to become the Hokage now that way people will know who I am."

Arata felt sorry for the kid but before he could say anything else Naruko said something surprising, "Get real! You think that people are really going to accept a squirt like you?"

Konohomaru did a perfect imitation of a Goldfish out of water.

Naruko continued, "A kid can't just turn into the Hokage after a day or two."

"**WHAT?!**" Konohomaru snarled in anger.

"It's not that simple." Naruko took another sip of her soda, "You keep saying Hokage, Hokage you want to know what you really need to do?"

"What?" Konohomaru was holding back his anger, "What is it?"

Naruko had a very feral grin all of a sudden, "You're going to have to defeat me in battle!"

(Scene Shift- Hokage Monument)

Sarutobi was looking at the faces on the side of the mountain when Iruka came up, "Lord Hokage! I've been looking for you!"

"For what purpose?" Asked Sarutobi as he kept his eyesight on the Monument.

"It's about Naruko!" Iruka walked forward, "Did she resubmit her Ninja ID photo?"

In response to the question Sarutobi grunted.

"You know I gave her a big lecture the other night at the Ramen Shop but she's still beaming that she became a Ninja Genin that she thinks that it will change things! That people will stop looking down on her now."

After a long moment of silence Sarutobi sighed, "I fear that her dream will not come true… People do not change that easily."

"Huh?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is within her. Not everyone knows that of course; only those who fought the beast twelve years ago know the truth." Sarutobi looked down in shame, "I decreed that no one would speak about this, even those who whispered it were punished severely so the children of today know nothing of Naruko's connection to the beast that ravaged our village and nearly destroyed us all."

Iruka looked sad at hearing this.

Sarutobi wasn't finished "As long as the children are unaware of this Naruko has some hope of being accepted. That was the wish of the Fourth Hokage." Now he looked older than before, "Before he sacrificed himself to save us he asked that when Naruko grew up, that she would be regarded to as a hero."

"A hero?" That was something new to Iruka.

"The Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox by sealing its spirit inside of a newborn baby whose umbilical cord has just been cut. By containing the Fox spirit within her tiny body Naruko saved the village… That is why she was to be regarded as a hero."

"But then why do the Villagers hate her?" Iruka asked because this was the first he's heard of this part of the story.

"Unfortunately many of the villagers don't understand this, many are driven by fear because they think that the beast can take over Naruko's body, some even think she is the beast now and their children feel their fear and hatred and they turn against Naruko as well." Sarutobi gave Iruka a glance, "You know what the ancients say about such things Iruka?"

"What's that sir?" Iruka asked respectfully.

"When the people reject someone's very existence and look at that person, that person's eyes become cold… Colder than a deep winter's freezer."

Iruka was confused, "But Naruko isn't like that!"

Now Sarutobi smiled, "That is because of you and Arata. You cared for her as a sister ever since she was born and Arata was her first friend who accepted her when they both found out about the Fox spirit, it's because of that she is still a warm hearted person."

Iruka smiled, "Thank Kami for that."

(Scene Shift- The Training Field)

Konohomaru looked shocked but before he could say anything someone said, "I found you!"

Confused the three of them turned to see a Jounin in dark clothing wearing a dark handkerchief over his hair and sunglasses. But he gave Naruko a long icy stare which made Arata dislike the Jounin immediately for judging his best friend for her… 'Furry' little problem rather than getting to know her personally.

"So honorable Grandson!" He said jumping down from the tree branch, "Time to go home."

Konohomaru went off on him, "No way! Naruko is teaching me to be a Shinobi and I'll be the Hokage from that! Now don't get in my way!"

The Jounin walked forward, "To be Hokage is more than strength, he must be wise, virtuous and have honor as well as knowing a thousand Jutsu's!" He smirked, "You don't even know one Jutsu!"

Konohomaru's eye twitched, "TRANSFORM!" He turned into the Third Hokage right in front of the Jounin, "I know the Transformation Jutsu and that was thanks to Naruko and Arata!"

"Naruko is turning you into a delinquent, only my special training can put you on the fast track on becoming Hokage-!" He didn't get any farther when Arata punched him in the face.

"Why don't you shut it?!" Arata snarled as the Jounin glared at him, "You don't know Naruko like Iruka and I do so why don't you shut the hell up about your prejudice? Also Konohomaru made his choice already and if you really cared about him then you wouldn't stand in his way!"

"You don't know what you're talking about boy!" The Jounin told him, "I bet that if you knew the truth about her than you wouldn't be saying these things."

"He knows!" Naruko said shocking the Jounin, "And I know too but he accepted me as his friend despite that!" The Jounin still looked shocked, "Look I never asked for that to happen, I never asked to be hated and treated like dirt for something that was out of my control but Konohomaru is also my friend and if you keep trying to force him away then I will fight you!"

Konohomaru looked confused at what they were talking about but he just wanted to watch the show.

The Jounin chuckled, "Do you think you can beat me brat?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately Shadow Clones appeared around Naruko leaving the Jounin to smirk as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"Hm. I'm not impressed; I'm a Jounin, an elite Ninja Warrior."

"That got punched by a new Genin." Arata muttered to his annoyance but he continued, "Kick his ass Naruko!"

"Come on Boss." Konohomaru cheered, "You can do it!"

The Jounin charged at Naruko but she moved with her shadow clones so fast that Arata and Konohomaru lost sight of the real Naruko before one of the clones flew at the Jounin kicking him in the gut causing him to bend over before kneeing him right in the nose breaking it and blood squirted out.

Then the clones disappeared as Naruko came in with a chakra charged punch that sent him flying into the tree knocking him out.

Konohomaru looked down, "Man I couldn't even say no to that snobby trainer of mine… How can I be Hokage if I keep messing up? Why can't I do it?!"

"You really think it's that easy?" Naruko asked him with a smirk.

"Huh?"

_Here we go!_ Arata thought in annoyance ready for Naruko to give out her Hokage Speech.

"To be the Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all Ninja!" Naruko said calmly, "You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you! Look at me, I've been through a lot already, I've been ignored, pushed away and treated like I had the plague or something and after all of that I found two people that believe in me!"

"Like me!" Arata put in throwing in arm around Naruko in a joking matter before he got elbowed in the gut.

Naruko continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "To find those two people I had to get knocked down a lot, so you better make sure that you're ready!"

"Ready for what?" Konohomaru asked in confusion.

"For a lot of sweat and tears while you're learning to be a Ninja." As she said that the wind started to blow around them and she smiled and looked at Konohomaru, "By the way, there is no easy way to be Hokage, believe it."

Now Konohomaru had new found determination in his eyes, "Who do you think you are anyway giving me a big lecture like that?" He looked away from Naruko, "That's it! I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore! From now on we're rivals."

As Konohomaru declared that Arata couldn't help but grin, "You hear that Naruko, you have some competition!"

Naruko chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way!" Then she turned her gaze back to Konohomaru, "Well I can't continue to be your trainer anyway because tomorrow I begin my advanced Ninja Training, and someday we'll fight for the title of Lord Hokage!"

Konohomaru gave him a surprised look.

"So let's both look forward to that day Konohomaru!" With that Naruko walked away and Arata chuckled a bit.

"And I hope to see that fight as well!" He said patting Konohomaru's head, "You and Naruko going at it when you guys are ready will be the showdown of the century!" With that Arata ran off to catch up with Naruko.

Konohomaru had tears in his eyes, "It's a promise Naruko!" He called out, "I will fight you for the Title of Hokage!"

As they left the Training Center Arata noticed a tear sliding down her face, "You okay Naruko?"

She wiped it away, "Yeah, I'm just looking forward to tomorrow and to when I do fight Konohomaru!"

Arata laughed, "Same here Naruko, same here."

With that they headed their separate ways looking forward to the next day.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Squad 7

_**Chapter 4: Squad 7**_

Arata yawned as his alarm went off before he shut it off, "Just five more minutes." He muttered sleepily as he laid back down his eyes glancing over to the calendar that was on his wall with a certain date that was circled with big letters, '**GENIN TEAM ASSIGNED TODAY!**'

He closed his eyes trying to go to sleep where he could dream about defending his title as the king of pranks-wait… _**OH CRAP!**_ He shot out of bed and fell over trying to pull his pants on, "**I'M SUCH A BAKA!**" He shouted before he pulled his shirt on while running to his door forgetting that it was closed so he ran right into it falling on his back dazed for a second.

Shaking his head he got out there to get something to eat before slipping on a discarded Banana peel from a few days ago.

It landed on his head, "… I really need to clean my apartment up." Arata muttered before he stood back up only to trip over his chair, "… Maybe I should have less furniture."

After a few more seconds of getting ready Arata bolted out of his apartment only to nearly run into Naruko who was about to knock on his door.

"… I take it you just woke up?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh shut it!" Arata growled.

Naruko just laughed it off and they walked to the Academy to get assigned to their teams, "Well today is officially the day we become Ninja's!" She said in excitement.

"I know and I can't wait for my first mission!" Arata had fire in his eyes. As they were walking they saw a familiar kid trying to hide in the wall, "Should we tell Konohomaru that we can see him?" He whispered to Naruko.

She shook her head, "Let's humor him."

Before anything else could be said he dropped his disguise, "**YOU'RE MINE NARUKO!**" He went to walk forward but he tripped and did a face plant on the ground.

Naruko gave him a blank stare, "Uh… What do you think you're doing Konohomaru?"

"That was a slick move." Konohomaru said through the ground before getting up, "That's why I respect you as a rival."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Naruko broke it, "But I didn't do anything."

Then Konohomaru jumped to his feet, "All right! Now fight me fair and square!"

Arata scratched the back of his head, "Uh sorry Konohomaru you both will need a rain check because we got an orientation."

"Orientation?" Konohomaru asked in confusion.

"That's right! As of today we're Ninjas, believe it!" She pointed to his Genin Headband shocking Konohomaru.

"No fair!" Konohomaru pouted and after promising to hang out with him later they Pranking Duo continued on their way to the Academy.

They were sitting down grinning in excitement when a voice spoke up, "What are you doing here Arata?" It belonged to Shikamaru the laziest guy in the Academy who actually graduated, "This isn't a place for dropouts, you can only be here if you graduated."

Arata felt a tick on his forehead, "Oh yeah?! Do you see this?!" He gestured to his headband, "Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband!"

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance while Naruko shook her head when the sound of what sounded like a stampede headed their way and the door was forced open to show Sakura and a blonde hair girl that wore purple named Ino.

Naruko sweat dropped. _Those two caused a stampede by themselves?_

They were arguing over whom gets to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha and Arata looked over to see Naruko was actually sitting next to Sasuke.

"This is a regular cat fight isn't it?" He asked Naruko who glared at him for that remark but she didn't say anything.

Then in a second every female in there but Naruko got into the argument causing them to sweat drop, "Forget catfight, this is an all-out war!" She said with wide eyes.

"You said it." Arata muttered.

Choosing their own lives over laziness they moved slowly away from where Sasuke was sitting, there was an incident where Naruko got on the desk and got in a glaring match with Sasuke but she was bumped into by someone and if Arata wasn't there to grab the back of her jumpsuit she would've accidently kissed Sasuke.

Naruko was swearing at how close that was when Iruka entered and he spoke up, "As of today you are all Ninjas! To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult." Iruka looked more at Naruko and Arata as he spoke "Now you are only Genin a first level Ninja. All the Genin will be grouped in three man squads each squad will be led by a Jounin an elite Ninja."

_Three man squads?!_ Arata looked at Naruko to see that she was a surprised as him.

"I don't care who I get on with as long as duck butt isn't on the team!" She declared.

"I hear that!" They high fived as the rest of the female Ninjas in training glared at them knowing fully well who they were talking about.

"I will now announce the squads!" He called out random names and Arata was falling asleep when he heard, "Squad 7, Naruko Uzumaki!" Now Arata was paying attention, "Arata Daichi!"

"**ALL RIGHT!**" They high fived again

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Now they had their jaws on the floor and they weren't the only ones.

"**WHAT?!**" Every Kunoichi in the room shouted.

"Iruka why do we have to be in the same group as Duck butt there?!" Naruko shouted pointing at Sasuke.

Now the killer intent was evident from the rest of the Kunoichi's.

"I agree with her!" Arata said.

Sasuke for his credit just rolled his eyes.

Iruka didn't blink, "Sasuke has the best score as all of the graduating students, Naruko you have the sixth best score while Arata was dead last."

Arata did a face vault.

"To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student!"

Now Arata was back in his seat, "You didn't have to put it like that." He pouted while everyone else laughed at his misfortune.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser." Arata gave Sasuke a death glare for that.

"After lunch you will meet your new Jounin Teachers so until then class dismissed."

Naruko and Arata were walking off to eat, "Man I can't believe this!" Naruko ranted on being on the same team as Sasuke.

"Hey at least you weren't called the worst in the class." Arata pointed out, "Anyways since we're on the same team we might as well invite Sasuke to lunch."

"Excuse me?!" Naruko was shocked that Arata of all people suggested that.

"Since we're on the same team it'll only be a matter of time before we're in a life or death situation with him so we might as well find some common ground now." Arata sighed, "I'll get the food."

"Hang on! Why do I have to be the one to invite him?" Naruko protested with wide eyes.

"Because last time you got the food half of it was gone by the time I got there!" Arata told her.

"… Did you just call me fat?" Naruko had a dangerous gleam in her eyes

By now Arata was holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I'm not saying that!"

"But you implied it!" Naruko was now cracking her knuckles.

"If you hit me you won't get any Ramen!" As Naruko hesitated Arata thanked Kame that she had a Ramen addiction.

"… Fine!" She stalked off.

"Okay and don't take no for an answer! Do whatever is necessary!"

If Naruko was looking at him Arata would've seen her with a very scary grin.

With that done Arata went to get the food.

(Scene Shift- With Naruko)

"I can't believe him!" Naruko muttered with her arms crossed, "The nerve of him calling me fat!" She sighed, "Why couldn't we get someone like Hinata on the team? At least she's nice."

Shaking her head she smirked at how he said to do whatever was necessary to get him so she decided to see how good of a Ninja he was.

While she was plotting Squad 8 was sitting on a roof eating lunch when Ino spoke up, "All right, if we're in the same group then you're going to have to follow my lead, that's the only way that it's going to work!" She said to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru didn't give a damn.

"Why don't you lead us to a barbeque Ino?" Chouji joked.

"This is hopeless!"

Shikamaru perked up at seeing Naruko sneaking up on Sasuke in the other building, "Naruko?"

"Huh?" Immediately Naruko tackled Sasuke and they fell out of sight.

"**WHAT DOES THAT BITCH THINK THAT SHE'S DOING?!**" Ino shouted as she pulled a kunai out.

"Maybe she's getting him for lunch?" Chouji suggested.

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!**" Ino shouted

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Then Naruko came out to their surprise with a tied up Sasuke who was gagged and she took off running.

"**I'M COMING SASUKE!**" Ino shouted as she took off but Naruko was already gone.

Throughout the whole thing Shikamaru had one thought.

_She took down Sasuke?_

(Scene Shift)

Arata had every type of food that could be got in Konoha, "Hopefully this will be enough to break the ice with Sasuke." He mused.

There was more Ramen than anything because he didn't want to retire due to a crushed skull courtesy of Naruko.

Speaking of which she just arrived with a tied up and gagged Sasuke who looked pissed off.

_… Wait… __**WHAT?!**_

Arata just stared stupidly at the two of them, "When I said by any means necessary this isn't what I had in mind."

Sasuke was now glaring at Arata as Naruko untied him, "You put her up to this?!" He snarled

Arata scratched the back of his head with a small chuckle, "I asked her to send you an invite."

"Invite?! She freaking attacked me!"

"So I see… Well Sasuke I figured that since we're all on the same team that we should try to find a compromise to make this work." Arata stuck a hand out, "I'm willing to act civilized if you are!"

Sasuke still glared at him.

"… Okay look I know you don't like us but if we all want to become better Ninjas then we have to put up with each other until we're Jounins at least okay?"

Sasuke didn't say anything else.

"Look can we just eat already?" Naruko asked in annoyance

"… Fine." Arata said and Naruko went immediately for the Ramen with Arata not far behind her.

Sasuke still glared at them but he relented and walked over with them.

They never noticed a silver haired Ninja watching over them.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Survival Exam

**Sorry for the wait it was hard to type this!**

**Review Time**

** NamikazeMia: Thanks!**

_**Chapter 5: The Survival Exam**_

"He's late!" Naruko muttered in annoyance with her arms crossed.

"Naruko, why don't you just sit down?" Arata asked, "Maybe he had something important to do?"

"Like what?" Naruko asked.

"Well he's a Jounin so maybe something in the village happened that needed his attention?" Arata shrugged, "I just have the basic idea."

Then Naruko had a feral grin and took an eraser full of Chalk dust and put it on top of the door with it wedged to come down if it is opened before she looked at Arata, "You going to add something?"

Smirking Arata put a trip wire in front of the door with the trash can above the door while Sasuke looked at them like they were idiots, "Our teacher's a Jounin, an elite Ninja do you honestly think that he'll fall for that?"

Then the door opened and the eraser fell on top of a masked Jounin with silver gravity defying hair and his headband covered his right eye showing only his left. After the eraser the trashcan landed on his head with a loud thud as trash streamed out.

"We got him!" Naruko laughed, "He totally fell for it!"

Arata was laughing as well, "To be honest I thought that he would've turned it around on us but this is too funny!"

Sasuke just stared at the Jounin in surprise. _He actually fell for those cheap tricks?_ He thought. _Is this guy really a Jounin?_

The Jounin just took the trashcan off his head and bent down to pick up the eraser before giving his newly assigned Genin team a look, "Hmm. How can I put this?" He asked, "My first impression of this group… You're a bunch of idiots." That caused everyone's face to drop except for Sasuke who didn't care.

He told them to meet him on the roof in five minutes before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

In that time he got himself cleaned up and was reading a book by the time Team 7 got to the roof so he put it away, "All right why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" He asked in a voice that would've challenged Shikamaru in laziness.

"Introduce ourselves?" Naruko asked curiously, "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like things you hate." The Jounin said lazily, "Dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

Arata smirked, "Well, why don't you tell us you first so we can see how it's supposed to work?"

Sasuke gave the brunette a surprised look knowing that by doing this they would learn more about their new Jounin.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake!" The Jounin said, "Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that." Team 7 face vaulted as he said that, "My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

Naruko's eye twitched, "All he really told us was his name."

"Okay your turn!" Kakashi said and Arata was certain that there was a smirk under his mask, "You on the right!"

Naruko grinned, "Believe it, I'm Naruko Uzimaki! I like Ramen, Pulling Pranks and sparring! I hate people who abandon their friends and who use my friends to get what they wanted like Mizuki!" Naruko gave Arata a look.

"Geez make one mistake and no one lets you forget it." Arata muttered in annoyance while Sasuke didn't know what they were talking about.

"My hobby is to train with various techniques and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! And then this whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

_Well she grew up in an interesting way._ Kakashi thought as she talked like one of his old friends, "All right, next!"

Arata chuckled, "I'm Arata Daichi! I love defending my title as the King of Pranks! I love to eat, hang with friends and to fight! I hate people who hurt others to get what they want and people who treat others for things that aren't their fault." He gave Naruko a knowing glance which Kakashi didn't miss, "My hobbies include pranking others, coming up with pranks and running from my victims."

_This kid has pranks on the brain._

"My dream is to become a legendary Ninja, not Hokage since that's Naruko's dream but one that's on par with the Legendary Sanin's!

Kakashi nodded at the dream part, "Okay last one."

"… My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particulary like anything." Sasuke's eyes darkened, "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Arata swallowed nervously knowing exactly who he was talking about while Naruko blanched. _I hope that he's not talking about me._ She thought in horror.

_Just as I thought._ Kakashi nodded at the three Genin, "Good! You're each unique and you have your own ideas so we'll have our first mission tomorrow!"

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruko asked with barely concealed excitement.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi said mysteriously.

"What? What? What? What?" Naruko asked while Arata chuckled at her behavior.

"… A survival exercise!"

That got their attention, "But we've already done our Survival Exercises!" Arata protested.

"This is not like your previous training!" Kakashi told them.

"So uh what kind of training is it then?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi chuckled very creepily.

"Hey that was a normal question!" Arata blurted out, "What's so funny?"

"Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it!" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"It can't be that bad!" Arata said with a grin.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will actually be accepted as Genin." Kakashi told them, "The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass or fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

That got their attention.

"See?" Kakashi asked, "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy!" Naruko protested, "We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that Graduation Test for anyway?!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked innocently, "That was just to accept candidates who might become Genin… Or not."

"**WHAT?!**" Naruko shouted.

"You can't be serious!" Arata spluttered out.

"That's how it is!" Kakashi gave them a cold hard look, "I decide whether you pass or fail so be at the designated training spot at five am and bring your Ninja Gear."

Naruko looked feral. _Well I'm not going to be weeded out! People are going to look up to me someday!_ She thought in anger. _I've got to pass this test!_

_If I fail then that's it for me!_ Arata thought in horror. _Failing is not an option!_

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi.

"That's it!" Kakashi waved, "You're dismissed… Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else… You'll puke."

With that he left and Sasuke already went home while Naruko and Arata walked out of there, "I can't believe this!" She ranted, "A Pass or Fail survival exercise?!"

Arata shrugged, "There's nothing we can do except to pass tomorrow." He pointed out, "Anyway we have to get ready for it… You think he was serious about the no breakfast thing?"

"I honestly don't know." Naruko sighed, "Well I guess that I'll see you tomorrow all right Daichi?"

Arata smirked, "You know it Uzimaki!"

With that they walked to their separate homes and Arata sighed as he began to clean-up the mess inside of his home until it was Seven and the house was spotless for once.

Shaking his head he put some pork on the skillet and started to roast it while whistling a song and after putting some spices on it he started to dig in being sure to leave enough for lunch the next day.

Once that was done Arata laid awake looking at his ceiling worried about what the next day would bring… He's never felt this nervous before he was a Genin but after tomorrow he might lose his Genin Status. He needs to pass.

Rolling over Arata looked out the window to see the moon high in the sky and he stared at it before sleep overcame him.

Around Four-thirty his alarm went off so he changed and grabbed his bag which he prepared the night before and he walked out locking the door behind him and made it to the Training Field at Five am along with his teammates and it seemed that Naruko wasn't in a better mood than him with sleep deprivation while Sasuke was the same as ever.

Three hours later Kakashi walked up, "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?"

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Arata and Naruko shouted in anger.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way!" Kakashi explained with his one eye closed.

"**THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!**" Arata shouted in frustration.

Kakashi coughed, "Well, let's get started." He put an alarm clock on the tree stump, "Here we go. It's set for noon!"

The Genin still looked confused.

Then Kakashi brought out two bells, "You're assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me so that's all there is too it… If you can't get them by Noon then you go without lunch-."

"**SAY WHAT?!**" Arata cried out in horror.

"Then you'll be tied to those training posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch."

"… That's cruel." Arata muttered as all of their stomachs growled in hunger.

_So that's why._ Sasuke thought.

_He told us not to eat Breakfast to make it harder on us!_ Naruko held her stomach.

Then Naruko noticed something, "Wait a minute, there's three of us so how come there are only two bells?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well that way there's only one of you that gets tied to the post and ultimately disqualified from the exam… That one goes back to the Academy! Then again all three of you can flunk out too!" He gave them all a look, "You can use many weapons including Shuriken so if you're not prepared to kill me then you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei!" Arata cried out remembering the other day.

Naruko remembered it as well because she laughed, "Especially since you weren't able to dodge that eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link." Kakashi told them, "You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers."

He was aiming that insult at Naruko but he knew that Arata took great offense to that especially when he pulled out a Kunai and ran at him but the next second his arm was twisted around with his own Kunai pointed right at the back of his head which caused Arata to swallow nervously.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Kakashi told him, "I didn't say start yet."

After a few more seconds he let Arata go and Arata fell forward onto his face.

_So fast._ Naruko thought in shock. _I didn't even see it._

_So this is a Jounin._ Now Sasuke knew that he purposely fell for the prank and acted lazy to get them to let down their guard.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me… So how can I say this?" Kakashi thought about it, "I'm actually starting to like you guys."

"**START!**"

In a second they all hid.

~With the Hokage~

Sarutobi was drinking tea with Iruka when he spoke up, "Iruka what did you wish to see me about?" He asked in a voice that knew the answer, "I doubt that you merely came to drink tea and chat did you?"

"Naruko and Arata have been assigned to Squad 7." Iruka explained, "The Jounin in charge of that group… Just how tough of a trainer is he?"

"Kakashi you mean?" Sarutobi asked, "You are concerned about him."

"I am!" Iruka told him, "I've heard a rumor about his training methods."

Sighing Sarutobi put a book on the table sliding it to Iruka.

"What's this?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"All the trainees that have been assigned to him!" Sarutobi explained, "Those who passed and those who failed."

Nodding Iruka opened the book and looked through it before his eyes widened in shock, "This- this is-!"

~With Team 7~

Kakashi was standing by the lake looking around impressed at how quickly that they were able to hide… Especially Naruko since she was wearing bright kill me now orange and she hid pretty quickly in the forest which showed potential for her.

He looked around before he heard footsteps and he turned to see Naruko with a challenging grin, "You and me, right now!" She challenged, "Fair and square, let's go!"

Arata did a face palm as he saw that from his hiding spot while Sasuke sighed at what an idiot that she was.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _Then again she has a knack for jumping the gun._ He thought taking back what he thought about her having potential.

"… You know, compared to the others you're a little bit weird." He pointed out which caused Naruko to scowl.

"Oh yeah?!" She snarled, "The only thing weird here is your haircut!"

With that Naruko charged at Kakashi with full speed but he reached into his pouch so she jumped back expecting a weapon.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one." Kakashi explained, "Taijutsu." Then he pulled out a…

Arata nearly fell out of his hiding spot. _**A BOOK?!**_

"What the?!" Naruko had a very hilarious expression on her face.

"… What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked as he started to read, "Make your move."

"But- I mean- why are you reading that book?!" Naruko asked wondering if he was trying to insult her.

"Why?" Kakashi chuckled not taking his eye off the book, "To find out what's happening in the story of course… Don't let it bother you because with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at hearing weak attacks, "**I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!**" She went to punch him but Kakashi just blocked it with one hand before she went for a kick but he merely ducked it, "Now you're mine!" But as she punched she realized that Kakashi was gone, "What?"

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time!" Kakashi said with his fingers using a seal that caused Arata's eyes to widen.

_Is that the sign of the Tiger?!_ Arata thought in horror. _That's dangerous! He can destroy Naruko with that!_

_That hand sign is for a Fire Jutsu!_ Sasuke thought with narrowed eyes. _He's not just toying with Naruko he's going to demolish her!_

Forgetting that he was hiding Arata shouted out, "**NARUKO GET OUT OF THERE QUICK!**" He shouted, "**HE'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU!**"

Naruko looked towards him in confusion when Kakashi chuckled darkly, "Too late." He shot forward as Naruko looked back, "Leaf Ninja Secret Finger Jutsu!" But to everyone's surprise his fingers went straight up her… "Thousands years of Death!"

Naruko shot into the air clutching her butt in pain and horror while Arata sweat dropped, "That wasn't a hand sign at all he just poked her." But inside he was cracking up at Naruko's face.

"Those two are just idiots." Sasuke thought in shame.

Then Arata realized that he shouted out giving away his position and he didn't want to feel the wrath of the Thousands years of Death so he took off as Naruko landed in the stream to find another hiding spot.

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi reopened his book.

Naruko was shaking with anger at what he just did in the water so she did a hand sign and focused.

But first she threw two Ninja Stars but Kakashi caught them without glancing up.

~With the Hokage~

"It can't be." Iruka muttered as he looked through the book, "This is even worse than the rumors!"

Sarutobi sighed, "Kakashi's test may be a little bit more difficult than the others-."

Iruka looked up, "A bit more difficult?! Not a single student has ever passed his test!"

"That's true." Sarutobi admitted, "They all tried but none of them can live up to Kakashi-Sensei's standards… So they were all eliminated."

~Back with Squad 7~

Naruko climbed out of the water, "What are you doing now?" He asked in annoyance as he kept trying to read, "You know that you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know you told us already!" Naruko shouted in frustration.

"You look wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi pointed out and at that time Naruko's stomach growled audibly.

"**YOU TOLD US NOT TO EAT BREAKFAST, SO HOW CAN I FIGHT WHEN I'M STARVING TO DEATH?!**" Naruko shouted at him but Kakashi started to walk away, "So you caught me off guard so this time I'm ready believe it!"

Then the water erupted showing seven Shadow Clones which surprised Kakashi, "You're overconfident Sensei!" Naruko taunted, "That's why you aren't ready for a full Shadow Clone Jutsu attack!"

"Great technique but you can't maintain it for long Naruko." Kakashi told her before his eye widened as a Shadow Clone latched onto his back. _She got me from behind?!_

_All right Naruko!_ Arata thought happily. _You show him whose boss!_

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruko asked with a smirk, "Good advice Sensei!"

The other six clones latched onto Kakashi's legs preventing him from jumping while the real Naruko jumped into the air rearing her fist back.

_A diversionary tactic!_ Sasuke thought with an impressed smile. _Nice._

But as Naruko punched somehow he punched a clone which caused them to fall to the floor in confusion.

"Huh?!" Naruko asked in confusion.

Arata scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Hold up, how did that happened?!" He asked in confusion, "I know that she grabbed Kakashi!"

Then the Shadow Clones got in a fight when one of them accused the other of transforming into her using a Jutsu.

Arata had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the sight of Naruko going at it with herself.

"Hey let's undo the Jutsu!" One of the clones suggested.

"Good idea! Why didn't you think of it sooner?!" Another clone asked.

"JUST UNDO THE JUTSU!" All the clones shouted.

In a puff of smoke Naruko stood by herself with bruises.

_He got you with a Replacement Jutsu… Loser._ Sasuke thought taking his last thought back.

Then Naruko looked down to see a bell, "All right!" But a rope wrapped around her legs and she was upside down now.

Arata face palmed at that. _She fell for a simple trap._

Then he noticed that Naruko was alone before he heard a whisper, "Behind you." He turned to see Kakashi.

Arata sweat dropped. _**OH CRAP!**_

He jumped back throwing a shuriken but Kakashi dodged it, "Why didn't you help your friend Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Arata smiled, "Mostly because she wants to do it herself and I respect that!" He pulled out a Kunai before launching himself off a tree with chakra in his feet so he flew like a cannonball at Kakashi who grabbed his arm and he flew further into the forest.

He didn't see Kakashi do a hand sign.

Shaking his head he got up and looked around, "That little!" He saw Kakashi, "All right no more holding back!"

He did a few hand signs, "Chakra Mold Jutsu!"

Kakashi was surprised to see him use this particular Jutsu. _So he can use this one._

Arata launched himself at Kakashi throwing a punch but Kakashi moved out of the way still reading before Arata did a backflip and kicked downward but he moved again.

Then a kunai came out of nowhere nearly hitting Kakashi and Arata looked to see a pissed Naruko, "You need any help?" She asked.

Smirking Arata nodded, "That would be nice Naruko!" He came at Kakashi while Naruko came with her Kunai but Kakashi just jumped out of the way and Arata's eyes widened as he tried to stop his punch but it hit Naruko head on tearing her to pieces.

"**NARUKO!**" Arata shouted dropping his Jutsu in horror at seeing the blood and carnage from that attack before it caught up with him and ha blacked out from horror and chakra depletion.

Kakashi blinked, "Maybe I overdid it a bit." He thought in embarrassment, "But he has to learn to see through this."

Then he appeared in front of Sasuke, "Was that Arata I heard scream?" He asked with his Kunai out.

"Shinobi Battle Skill Number two." Kakashi explained, "Genjutsu the illusion Jutsu."

_I'm not surprised that he caught Arata with it._ Sasuke thought in contempt before saying, "I'm not like Arata and Naruko!"

"Say that after you get the bells." Kakashi told him as he turned the page in the book. Sasuke threw shurikens so Kakashi moved, "No use in using normal attacks."

Smirking Sasuke threw a Kunai cutting a rope.

Kakashi's eye widened, "A trap?" He moved right as more Shuriken flew out of nowhere hitting the tree next to him before he put his hand up to block a kick from behind before he threw a punch follow by his knee going up.

Kakashi blocked all three but his eye widened when he saw that Sasuke nearly grabbed the bell.

_He's fierce._ Kakashi put his book away.

~With Arata~

Arata shook his head to wake up and he remembered what happened, but when he looked over he saw logs instead of body parts, "Huh?" Then he realized what happened, "That son of a bitch! He caught me in a Genjutsu!" He sighed, "How are we supposed to beat him alone-… Wait a minute!" Arata laughed, "He is a sadistic guy I'll give him that but he's a genius!"

~Back with Sasuke~

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi blinked in shock as he saw that and he barely got out of the way of being burnt to death.

Sasuke looked around. Where did he go? Behind me? Above? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the attack coming until a hand shot out from the ground.

"Earth Style Head-Hunter Jutsu!" He brought Sasuke down and now only his head was visible as he was trapped underground, "Shinobi Battle Skill Number 3 Ninjutsu!"

Kakashi left and Sasuke struggled for a few minutes until Arata walked out of the wilderness seeing Sasuke and he stared wide eyed, "I take it Kakashi just finished up with you?"

Feeling embarrassed Sasuke nodded.

"Well after I get you out we need to find Naruko and fight against Kakashi three on one!" At Sasuke's questioning glare Arata elaborated, "Come on there are always three man squads with a Jounin so the two bells are driving us apart as a team! Teamwork is the true way to pass this exercise!"

As Arata dug Sasuke out he had to admit that Arata had a point.

_… He's still a dobe._ He thought stubbornly.

But as soon as Arata finished digging him out the bell went off.

"Oh come on!" Arata cried out.

Sighing they both made it back to see Naruko tied to the Training Post and Arata laughed his ass off.

"**SHUT IT!**" Naruko shouted in anger but she couldn't do that much due to her arms being bounded, "You're safe now Arata but when I get free you're going to get it!"

Arata paled immediately knowing fully well that coming from Naruko it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Kakashi was thinking something over as he silently watched the exchange, "Okay we'll try again after Lunch."

Everyone perked up and glanced at him.

"But Naruko doesn't get any!"

"**HUH?!**" Naruko cried out in horror, "**WHY NOT?!**"

"Because you tried to eat your lunch while Arata was digging Sasuke out." At that Arata glared at Naruko.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

Naruko tried not to say anything but her stomach growled really loudly at that moment.

Kakashi went to walk away but he turned back, "Oh by the way, if any of you give Naruko some food then you'll fail!"

With that he was gone.

After waiting five minutes Arata got his lunch, "Here Naruko!" He said with a smirk.

Naruko gave him an odd look, "You heard what he said you'll fail!"

Arata shrugged, "So? No one deserves to starve and anyways you would do the same to me!" At that Arata gave Sasuke a look.

Sasuke sighed and did the same thing but before anything else could be said they heard a voice behind them.

"You broke the rules." They spun around to see Kakashi glaring at them accusingly, "I hope you are ready to face the punishment!" He charged at them so Arata was trying to untie Naruko.

"**HURRY UP!**" She shouted.

"**I'M TRYING!**" Arata shouted back before Sasuke took a Kunai and sliced the ropes off, "… That works too?"

Then Kakashi was in front of them, "… You pass."

Now they all face vaulted in shock.

"You gave your lunches to Naruko when I said not to that's what caused you three to pass!" Kakashi explained, "To explain it let me say it like this… Those who break the rules are scum **BUT** those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"

"Huh?" Arata smiled widely while Sasuke smirked.

Naruko smiled as well. _He's kind of cool._ She thought in happiness at passing.

"Squad 7 passes and we'll begin our first mission tomorrow!" With that Kakashi waved at them, "See you tomorrow."

Smiling widely Sasuke went home as well while Naruko and Arata high-fived in happiness and hugged before realizing what they were doing and they broke apart before Naruko smirked, "Last one to Ichiraku Ramen has to pay!" She took off.

Arata stared after her in horror, "**HEY NO FAIR!**" He didn't have that much money left so he ran after her as fast as he could.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
